Traveling with the Mushishi
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Haven't seen many stories about Mushishi so I thought about making one.


Info

Name: Mina Age: Same age as Ginko (If still alive)  
Looks: School girl uniform, brown hair, brown eyes, side of hair in pigtails, hairband and is slightly translucent.  
Past: Your family use to be a family that owned a company but moved to the country but you liked wearing your school clothes because it remined you of your friends. You were walking home from getting some medicine for your mother when you were stuck in a line of people and couldn't move. Your body moved by it's self to a circle and sat down. You weren't really listening but it happend to be a banquet and you were the main guest. They passes around a drink to you and ask you to drink it. You took a sip and it tasted nice so you drank the rest of it and noticed you were translucent. You payed no attention to it and picked up the medicine and went home. When you got in, you put the medicine on the kitchen table and went into the living room where your parents were. Once you opened the door your parents looked then turned away. You asked them what was wrong but only hear them mutter that it must of been the wind. You went up to them and waved your hand infront of their faces and saw that their expressions hadn't changed. Them you relised, they couldn't see you. After a few days your parents had put out missing signs with your picture on it, you felt so upset that no one in the village could see you and that you were by yourself but you could see these weird little creatures that you had read about at school before called mushi. After a month everyone had given up and gone back to their lives but your parents had been living in grief and would always look into your room everynight,  
and cry abit. Once when you started to cry you heard your parents run into your room looking shocked but looked upset and went back to their room for the night.  
How you started travelling with Ginko: It had been a couple of years where you had cried each night and your parents come in to check if you were there. They had sent out into the town a wanted sign for a mushishi since they were now getting scared.  
One day there was a knock at the door when you and your family were sitting in the living room and your mom went and answered it. When your mom came back in there was a man following her who stood at the door way, looked your way then sat down next to you. You had wondered if he could see you but then thought that it was impossible. Your mom explained what was happerning but then you saw that the guy took at a glance at you then looked back at your parents without them knowing. They had told him what she thought that it was you and had told him how you had just disappeared one day and he had a slightly shocked look on his face when they showed him your picture. When it was night time and your parents had gone to bed you had found out he was staying in your room so you stayed in the living the night you took a stroll around the house and saw the guy was awake and looked liked he needed the bathroom so you just carried on walking. When you were nearly out of sight you saw smoke around you and suddenly grabbed you and dragged you down so you were sitting on the ground facing him. He had told you that his name was Ginko and that he was a mushishi. He had told you that maybe you should leave the house but you had told him that you had no where to go. He had asked you on what happend in your point of view and you told him all about the banquet and he understood.  
He asked you if you would show him the cup so you went to your room and got the cup out of the draw and passes it to him. He examind it then passe it back to you. You watch him open his wooden box and took out a scroll and started reading it. You just sat on your bed and waited but once he had finished he said he would talk to you in the morning. All you could do was agree so you left the room and closed the door and went to sleep in the living room. The next morning your parents came into the living room and so did Ginko and he had explained to him what had happend to you and both of them were well shocked to hear that you were always there and he pointed in your direction and they both looked at you. You started to feel upset that you knew that they couldn't see you. The next thing you heard had shocked you, he said he was going to take you with him so that you could see more of the world and that you would be more happy to have a person who could acutally see you. After a hesitation of time they had finally agreed to it then he asked you if you wanted to and you agreed.

The next day:  
Ginko picked up his box which you were still sat on to see that he could still carry it like you weren't even on it and walked out the room. He walked out the front door with you still sitting on the box and waved to your parents and they waved back and went back inside. While Ginko started walking to where you don't know. 


End file.
